


An ENT Ent has a bad day

by dudebromobster



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: An ENT is a kind of doctor, Crack, ENT ent, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending?, My First Fanfic, One Big Happy Family, Other, body horror for Ents, happy family minus one horrified uncle, if your response is "what did I just read" I did my job right, nasty splinter, only dialogue, the human does not have a specified gender, what is character description, what is setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebromobster/pseuds/dudebromobster
Summary: A human with an open mind and a splinter visits an ENT Ent.





	An ENT Ent has a bad day

"I'm primarily an ENT doctor, but still, make sure you water yourself everyday and get plenty of sunshine."  
"Okay!"  
"And watch out for termites."  
"Got it!"  
"Oh! And don't forget to receive regular check-ups! See me again in, let's say, 50 years? It's better to be safe than sorry."  
"I've actually got a pretty nasty splinter I was hoping you would look at."  
"I can't describe how deeply disturbed I am."  
"That's a little unprofessional for a doctor."  
"... So disturbed...You don't see us having pieces of human lodged in our bodies. But more importantly, how did you get a splinter THERE?"  
"How'd you think? I've taken a liking to an Ent named—"  
"Nope nope nope. No more details please; I would not be able to look that Ent in the eye for at least a century. And find a human doctor please. I don't even know what's happening down there and I really don't want to find out." 

***  
"And that, my children, is the story of how I first met your uncle."


End file.
